enderman_of_d00mfandomcom-20200214-history
Titans
Background Titans (generic Latin name being "Raphus dominus" which stands for "The Giant Masters") are gigantic godlike creatures that reside in the ethereal plane of the Aether until spawning through one of four ways. They are either summoned into the world by a player with Growth Serum, called by one of their templars, possess one of their templars as a Titan Spirit, or enter the world through Titan Chunks. Titans are ridiculously powerful. Their main weapon is Gamma-Lightning, which a grand majority use to great effect. Most also have melee attacks, and some even use Quantum edge blades. Stuff that all titans have in common Titans do not despawn whatsoever. They are fully immune to knockback. They have a follow range of 512 blocks, far greater than most vanilla mobs. They cannot be leashed. All titans does 10 times damage to anything with over 6 armor points. Personalities All Titans think about themselves before any other beings. Threatening a Titan or any of their possessions will make them retaliate with no reservation. Titans also have no problem with obliterating entire villages just to get themselves pumped for a real fight. Titans don't hate each other, but they also don't like being in the same vicinity, as the two Titans will by accident kill each others minions, one of the few other things they care about. When one Titan hurts the other, a Titan brawl can begin, which has enough power to level the landscape and destroy any smaller creatures in their path. However, unless their target is right in front of them, they have the attention span of a fly. If by some insane chance 3 or more titans are in the same vicinity, all pumped and ready to fight, a national emergency will ensue and all living creatures within a 10,000 kilometer radius will be evacuated and special anti-titan weaponry will be called in for support. Titans also have special Anti-Giant creature attacks that they use primarily on each other. It however works on other giant monsters, including Kaiju like Godzilla, and huge beasts like the Windigo and Ursa Major, tending to one shot them unless the Titans attacking is one of the weaker ones. Titans do feel physical pain while fighting, but not in their spirit forms, which, they can use to stalk the player and eat everything's soul in sight, and spawn back in; for a rematch. List There are many Titans with the potential to wreak havoc upon your world. Here's the list in order from weakest to strongest: Lesser * Snow Golem Titan * Slime Titan * Omegafish * Magma Cube Titan * Mighty-Mite (Minecraft 1.8) * Cave Spider Titan * Spider Titan Average * Skeleton Titan * Zombie Titan * Creeper Titan * Zombie Pigman Titan * Charged Creeper Titan * Titanic Guardian (Minecraft 1.8) * Blaze Titan Greater * [[Ancient Titanic Guardian|'Ancient Titanic Guardian']] (Minecraft 1.8) * [[Wither Skeleton Titan|'Wither Skeleton Titan']] * [[Ghast Titan|'Ghast Titan']] * [[Ultima Iron Golem Titan|'Ultima Iron Golem Titan']] * [[Ender Colossus|'Ender Colossus']] God * Witherzilla Upcoming Titans These titans will be released in the future versions of the titans mod: * [[Executor Dragon|'Executor Dragon']] (will be added in the Dragon Update) * Titanesses (will be added in Titanic Girlfriends Update) * Player Titan (will be added in the Transformation Update) Categories Titans are separated into four categories: Category:Minecraft Category:Titan Category:List Category:Destructive mob